When Abby Called Connor
by TheSingingPterodactyl
Summary: An added scene to Cehsja's story "Children in the Trash" - Abby goes to the hotel and finally calls Connor. Please R


_**Disclaimer: I am not ITV or Impossible Pictures - they own Primeval, not me. No copyright intended.**_

_**A/N: **_**So to understand where this came from go read Cehsja's story "Children in the Trash". With her permission, I wrote an added scene to this story when Abby goes to the hotel. Enjoy!**

* * *

Abby sighed, standing in the hotel room of the sticky, hot India, feeling the cool air from the vents feeling nice on her skin from all that suffocating weather.

The wet tear stains streaming down her cheeks were not unnoticeable and she knew it. She attempted to wipe them away and look happy, but that's a whole lot harder than one would think, and she had a feeling Wilcock noticed. But she also had a feeling Wilcock didn't care, and simply understood it was more than just the lizards and let her be. She was grateful of that, as well.

She needed to call him, she needed to hear his voice - she fought with herself over how **_pathetic _**that sounded on the way back to the hotel, and now she didn't even care. She spent every waking moment with Connor, and now she couldn't help but want to spend all her time with him, right? She was calling him.

The phone didn't take long to ring, she just heard Connor's anxious voice answering - it should be late in London. She wasn't good with times but it had to be at least eleven over there, and Connor usually went to bed early on week days – though she wouldn't be surprised if Lester or Danny put him on night shift for the ADD. She almost expected him to sound tired from being woken up, but she did just suppose Lester asked him to stay up with the ADD. "Abby?" he answered. She wasn't sure if he sounded excited or worried - probably both.

"Hey Conn."

"Abs, what's wrong?"

It was worried.

She smiled at him, even though he couldn't see it. "Nothing's wrong."

"You sound off... you sure you're okay?"

Of course, Connor could even tell from _over the phone_ that she'd been upset. "Yeah, I am now," she sat on the bed, bouncing a little from the springs. "Just a bit homesick, yeah?"

"Yeah..." he said, "I know what you mean."

She laughed. " Conn, you _are_ home."

He was silent for a bit, and then answered, "S'not home without you here... Feels weird. Can't get much sleep, can I?"

Abby then realized - Connor wasn't not sleeping because he had ADD duty, but because he missed her. She sighed and breathed in. She needed to tell him, it would make her feel better. "I know what you mean... Can I tell you something?"

She could hear the tellie in the background but whatever it was he was giving her his full attention. "Anything, Abs."

She smiled again to herself, just hearing his voice made her feel a little better. "I- … I miss you."

There was silence on the other end. She wasn't sure if it was for the grin on his face getting in the way of his lips moving, or if it was shock. Whatever it was his voice crackled some before he finally responded, "I miss you, too. A lot, actually."

"Good, you should," she teased, hearing him puff out air from his nose in a silent chuckle.

"We're a bit pathetic, yeah? Not even 24 hours and we're home sick."

Abby smiled again, liking how he sorta just called her home. It was true though... Connor was her home. She could say she was missing the luxuries of her flat, and she was, mildly - but missing Connor compressed all her other feelings of Britain and the ARC. She missed home, and that home was Connor.

"Yeah, it is a bit."

She could almost see him nod and tighten his lips before speaking again. "Well it's gotta be late over there, Abs. I should leave you to get some sleep."

"Connor," she laughed again. He was too kind sometimes. "I called you. Stay on, yeah? Makes me feel a bit better." That was a lie. . It made her feel **_a lot_** better. But she still missed seeing his grin, and knowing his hand was always there to take when she was frightened. Which she admitted to him more than anyone... Lord, she needed to stop thinking about all of this. It made her head hurt.

"Course Abby, anything for you." Her heart melted, like it always did when he said that. "Besides, I think it'll make me feel a whole lot better, too."

And of course, he knew her way too well. He even knew 'a bit' was code for 'a whole bloody lot'.

Maybe they did need to spend less time with each other, but Abby sure wasn't willing to take that step - and she knew Connor sure wasn't.

"So what are you doing?" she probed, folding her legs up to her on the springing mattress.

"Watching Lord of the Rings."

"Oo!" Abby playfully squealed. "Where are you? We can quote it and make fun of it together."

Connor laughed on the other end. "Sounds brilliant. Frodo's being drawn by the ring again… Oh and Legolas just flipped his hair."

Abby giggled. "How many times have you counted?"

"12 in counting, but the movie hasn't reached its peak of Legolas quite yet."

"Then it's just getting good!" She said excited, lying back on the comforter and staring at the ceiling as she listened to his voice. Abby didn't get off the phone for quite some time after that, but she supposed Sarah should be okay with it – she was the one who insisted she called him, right?

**_THE END … kinda._**

* * *

**_Reviews are like Sausage.  
I love Sausage._**


End file.
